Un nouveau jour
by Pyrolouve
Summary: Encore une insomnie. Pfff... Et je sais pourquoi en plus, j'ai juste envie d'aller La voir. Mais j'y vais jamais sans lui, alors faut que j'aille le chercher. Là-bas. Chez les Nobles.


**Et encore un nouvel OS, un ! Ecrit sur la chanson _Brand New Day_, de Ryan Star.**

**Alors, quelques petites précisions. Je _sais_ que dans le manga, Ace n'est pas au courant que Sabo est fils de noble avant l'arrivée de Luffy. Mais là, j'avais besoin que ce soit le cas. Donc, j'ai modifié cela. Je _sais_ aussi que dans le manga, on ne sait pas si Sabo est au courant que Roger est le père d'Ace. Ici, il le sait. Et il sait aussi que sa mère c'est Rouge.**

**Bien, cela étant dit, je précise que cette fic se passe donc avant l'arrivée de Luffy dans la vie d'Ace et Sabo.**

**Il n'y a pas de réelle intrigue, juste des pensées et des sentiments, de la complicité et des résolutions.**

**Bon, j'arrête de vous embêter.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bisous cramés !**

**Pyro**

One Piece et ses personnages appartiennent à... Oda ? Vraiment ? Zut alors... Bon, bah tant pis... J'pourrais pas faire c'que j'veux dans les futurs chapitres alors...

* * *

J'arrive pas à dormir. Les brigands ronflent à l'étage en dessous, et j'suis sûr que c'est Dadan qui fait le plus de bruit, mais c'est pas pour ça que j'suis sujet à ces insomnies. C'est juste parce que j'ai envie de sortir. D'aller courir, d'aller La voir. Est-ce qu'il dort lui ? Nan, je pense pas. Il doit pas être loin de minuit, mais il m'a dit que lui non plus n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil.

J'en peux plus, faut qu'je bouge. J'enfile un t-shirt et je sors par la fenêtre en faisant attention d'atterrir le plus silencieusement possible. Si la vieille bique me chope, j'vais encore me faire engueuler. Pas que ça me touche, mais ça me ferait perdre du temps.

J'attrape la barre de fer qui me sert d'arme, et je descend la pente du Mont Corvo en courant. Ça fait du bien de sentir ses muscles fonctionner. Je me sens libre. Enfin. Mais je veux qu'on soit libre ensemble. Alors je vais le chercher, même si ça signifie que je dois aller au Royaume de Goa.

_I've stayed in one place for too long,_

_Gotta get on the run again._

_I saw the one thing that I want,_

_Hell bent, get outta bed._

Ça y est, je sors de la forêt. Faut que je traverse Grey Terminal maintenant. Mais c'est pas ça le plus compliqué. Je zigzague entre les monceaux de déchets, je salue les vieux qui restent à la veillée pour se raconter des histoires autour du feu. Il n'est pas avec eux ce soir. Bon, va falloir que j'aille le chercher chez lui, dans la Haute Ville. Tant pis. J'commence à avoir l'habitude.

Je cours pour me retrouver de l'autre côté de la cité. Là ou Grey Terminal s'est pas encore étendu, y a moins de garde, et le Mur est moins souvent rénové. Donc je peux l'escalader. Je coince ma barre de fer dans ma ceinture, derrière mon dos, et je commence la montée. Il me faut moins d'un quart d'heure pour arriver en haut. J'connais toutes les prises par cœur, à cet endroit...

Je remonte la rue principale pour arriver devant l'arche qui mène à la Haute Ville, et je me colle contre un mur. Deux gardes. Bien sûr. Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de porte, sinon je pourrais jamais entrer. Je resserre ma prise sur mon arme.

Je ramasse une pierre et l'envoie loin de moi pour détourner leur attention. Ils tournent la tête vers l'endroit où elle a atterrit, et j'en profite pour bondir sur l'un deux et l'assommer d'un grand coup de barre sur la tête. Le deuxième me repère et sort un sabre. C'est dingue comme il est lent. Je passe derrière lui et lui envoie mon arme entre les jambes. Ils s'écroule et je le finit d'un coup sur la tête également. Bon. Ça, c'est fait. Je m'enfonce dans la ville des Nobles.

C'est cette rue. Je la reconnais. Je m'introduis dans le jardin. Ce jardin me fait pitié. Il y a des fleurs, des arbustes et de l'herbe, mais tout est taillé et tondu au millimètre près. Y a rien de naturel, là dedans. La nature n'a aucun droit. J'préfère les arbres gigantesques de la forêt, les roches abruptes des montagnes et l'herbe sèche qu'on voit sur les falaises. J'préfère même les ordures de Gray Terminal à cette impression de contrôle étouffant.

J'prend deux pierres dans ma poche, et je les balance contre une vitre du premier, l'une après l'autre. Il n'est pas long à apparaître. J'avais raison, il ne dort pas.

-Salut, Ace ! murmure-t-il par la fenêtre.

-Yo, Sabo ! J'peux pas dormir. Tu viens ?

-J'arrive !

Il disparaît un moment, et reviens avec une corde faite en draps, qui descend jusqu'au sol. Il atterrit sur le gazon et décroche sa corde de fortune d'un coup sec pour la planquer sous une pierre. On rentrera sûrement pas avant le lever du jour, mais ses parents ne se souviennent jamais de lui avant l'heure du déjeuner, vu qu'il prend son p'tit dèj' dans sa chambre. Et apparemment, sa femme de chambre le couvre facilement. Il prend sa propre barre de fer planquée derrière un buisson, et arrive jusqu'à moi. On se tape dans la main en se souriant. Ça fait du bien de ne plus être seul. Sabo est le seul qui me comprend, le seul qui a les mêmes sentiments et la même envie que moi.

L'impression que cette ville est une prison, et le désir de partir pour faire nos vies loin d'ici.

_I'm throwing rocks at your window,_

_You're tying the bedsheets together._

_They say we are dreaming too big,_

_I say this town's too small._

On a fait connaissance à Grey Terminal, en écoutant les histoires des anciens. On se doute que la moitié d'entre elles sont inventées. Et encore, la moitié, j'suis optimiste. Mais même. Les récits de voyage, ça fait rêver. Au début on se retrouvait que pendant ces veillées. Et puis on a commencé à traîner ensemble dans la décharge. Il a apprit que je vivais parmi les brigands, il m'a avoué (avec énormément de peur) qu'il était fils de Noble. Mais notre lien était déjà trop fort pour que je lui en veuille pour ça. Et puis, j'sais c'que c'est de pas avoir un père de rêve...

Il m'a fait découvrir la ville, et j'lui ai appris la forêt.

Mais Elle, on L'a découverte ensemble.

On sort du jardin et de la Haute Ville facilement, les gardes sont toujours dans les vapes. Par contre, l'alerte à été donnée dans la Basse Ville, et y a des patrouilles qui circulent.

-Bon... On leur fait le coup des agneaux ou on essaye de passer en douce, d'après toi ? me demande Sabo.

-C'hais pas trop... Faut voir si le point d'escalade est gardé...

-Bah on va checker ça et on décide !

On en a prit des coups, au départ. Un externe doit surtout pas être ami avec un Noble, c'est le Déshonneur, avec un méga D majuscule. Mais on a tenu bon. Et les roustes qu'on a reçu nous ont apprit un tas de combines pour nous en sortir peinards. Encore qu'on est chanceux que les gardes soient souvent renouv'lés, sinon, ils finiraient par connaître nos têtes...

On se glisse lentement jusqu'au Mur.

-Trois gardes, murmure mon blond de complice. On fait quoi ?

Je réfléchis un moment. Trois gardes. On peut les assommer sans souci, mais on aura jamais le temps de passer à Grey Terminal avant qu'on nous chope... Apparemment, Sab' en est arrivé à la même conclusion que moi, parce qu'on échange le même sourire tordu.

-Le coup des agneaux, on chuchote ensemble.

On se marre doucement, et puis on se met en scène. On planque nos armes, Sabo enlève sa veste et son foulard de Noblion, et on fait nos têtes les plus innocentes et apeurées possibles. De vrais agneaux. On se dirige vers les gardes.

-M'sieur, m'sieur ! Au s'cour ! je crie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, gamin ?

-C'est... C'est les autres gardes, là-bas ! Ils ont été attaqués par des méchants bonhommes, pleurniche Sabo.

J'ai toujours été sidéré par les talents d'acteurs de mon ami. Ce type est un vrai pro. Il pourrait berner un détecteur de mensonge ! Sans réfléchir, les trois types se précipitent dans la direction qu'on leur a indiqué. Le temps qu'ils se rendent compte qu'on s'est foutus d'eux, on a à peu près une demi-heure. On récupère nos affaires, et on escalade le mur en ricanant. Bande d'abrutis.

Oh ouais, on s'est prit des belles raclées au début. Mais on a toujours persévéré. Et ça, depuis qu'on L'a vue. On s'est fait une promesse, Sabo et moi. On s'est promis que jamais on laisserait l'autre tomber, et qu'un jour, on partirait ensemble.

_I've taken hits like a brawler_

_But I'm getting back up again._

_And from the moment I saw Her_

_I was hell bent with heaven sent._

Alors depuis, quand on se sent pas bien ou qu'on a simplement envie de bouger, on va chercher l'autre. Généralement, c'est en pleine nuit. C'est souvent moi qui vient, parce que c'est plus facile de rentrer dans la ville seul et de repartir à deux. Mais des fois, c'est Sabo qui vient me chercher au Mont Corvo. Il avait peur de la forêt avant, mais maintenant, il s'y sent autant chez lui que moi. Les brigands m'ont surpris une fois. Ils m'ont pas punis comme les gardes de la ville, mais Dadan m'a sacrément engueulé. Et quand j'leur ai dit à quel point j'avais besoin de me sentir libre de mes mouvements, et à quel point je voulais partir, ils ont dit que tout ça, c'était que des rêves. Des rêves d'enfants qui s'estomperont avec le temps. Pour Sabo comme pour moi.

Jamais.

Jamais on abandonnera. Ni lui, ni moi.

Alors on s'est habitué à ne pas se soucier de ce que disent les gens. Les vieux de Grey Terminal, les brigands, les marchands dans les villages... Tout le monde dit que ça ne durera pas. Mais on s'en fiche. Dans nos têtes, on s'est déjà envolés, nous. Et on les regarde de haut. Et on regarde notre avenir, parce que notre présent nous étouffe.

On entre dans la forêt, la décharge est derrière nous. On ralentit. C'est plus la peine de courir, les gardes viennent pas ici. Trop dangereux.

-Faut faire gaffe, le Tigre est p't'être dans l'coin, me chuchote Sabo.

-Ohh... Petit Noble est terrifié ? je raille.

-Monsieur le Petit Noble! Peluche ! répond-t-il en désignant mes cheveux. Et bon, je sais qu'on est super forts, mais on est jamais trop prudents.

Je ricane.

-T'as les pétoches, ouais !

-Répète un peu pour voir ? gronde-t-il, menaçant.

-T'as les pétoches ! T'es un pétochard !

-Et toi t'es un crétin !

Et on se saute dessus. J'adore ces pseudo-disputes. Ça permet d'évacuer la tension de notre fugue, et celle de nos journées interminables. Ça permet de se retrouver vraiment, et de profiter avant d'aller La voir. On est pas pressés. On a toute la nuit. Et celle de demain, et celle d'après-demain.

On se sépare en riant, et on reprend notre route. On marche entre les arbres, on escalade des éboulis de roche, on passe sous des buissons. Des fois, on grimpe dans les branches des plus grands arbres, juste pour le plaisir de voir le monde de haut. On se sent puissants, on a envie de plonger pour voir si on pourra voler. Mais on se contente d'éclater de rire et de redescendre pour poursuivre notre chemin.

De temps en temps, on entend les grognements d'un ours ou les hurlements d'un loup. Alors on se planque dans le sens du vent et on attend qu'il passe, sans bruit. On observe et on se tait. Moi j'les envie ces bêtes. Elles font c'qu'elles veulent, elles ont pas de responsabilité à part celle de rester en vie et d'assurer la survie de leur espèce. C'est p't'être pas une existence facile, mais je préfère une vie dangereuse, courte et heureuse, plutôt qu'une longue vie faite d'ennui mortel à se demander ce qu'on fait là.

On arrive sur la falaise qu'on a découvert ensemble. Et Elle est là, enfin. La Mer.

_I'm throwing rocks at your window,_

_We're leaving this place together._

_They say that we're flying too high,_

_We'll get used to looking up._

On s'approche du bord de la falaise et on s'assied les pieds dans le vide en souriant. La Mer est si belle... On sait ce qu'on veut être plus tard, on sait ce qu'on va faire pour être libres.

On sera pirates.

Je contemple l'étendue d'eau devant moi. On voit les vagues onduler grâce à la lueur de la lune, on voit les étoiles se refléter sur la surface noire. C'est comme un rêve. Un rêve merveilleux qui s'est rajouté à notre propre rêve de liberté pour n'en former plus qu'un. Devenir pirates.

-Faudra qu'on s'achète un bateau, me dit Sabo.

Ses pensées ont suivit le même chemin que les miennes. Comme d'habitude. À croire qu'il y a une espèce de connexion bizarre entre nous, on pense toujours à la même chose au même au moment. Des fois, c'est un peu flippant.

-On a pas d'argent, je remarque.

-Ouais... On pourrait le trouver.

-Comment ?

-En volant ? propose mon ami.

-Nan, j'suis pas un voleur. Même les Nobles je les vole pas.

-Et si on vole les voleurs ? C'est bon, nan ? Et le reste, on peut le trouver en vendant les trucs qu'on trouve dans Grey Terminal ?

Je réfléchis un moment. Des fois, il m'énerve, à être plus intelligent que moi, le blond. Mais c'est pas une mauvaise idée.

-Ça prendra du temps.

-J'crois qu'on a tout le temps nécessaire, on a à peine dix ans, Ace.

-C'est pas faux. Et puis ça nous laissera l'occasion de nous entraîner. On devient pas pirate en étant pas capable de se battre.

-J'crois que les gardes que t'as assommé sont plutôt d'avis que tu sais faire mal, rigole Sabo.

Je souris. Ouais, mais c'est loin d'être assez. Je me penche un peu en arrière et m'appuie sur mes avants-bras.

-On partira quand on aura acheté ce bateau et quand on sera prêts.

-J'ai pas envie d'être un Noble parfait, forcé à épouser une fille de la Famille Royale, grogna mon ami. J'ai envie de me faire un nom. Moi-même. De le peindre de la couleur que j'veux, et pas de celle qu'on m'impose.

-Je sais, mon vieux. Je sais. J'ressens pareil.

Moi aussi j'veux que mon nom soit reconnu pour mes actes, et pas pour mon lieu de naissance ou l'identité de mes parents. L'identité de mon père.

-Tu sais quoi, Sabo ? Je refuse qu'on m'appelle par mon nom. Dorénavant, je serais Portgas D. Ace.

-C'était le nom de ta mère, non ?

-Ouais. J'lui doit tout. Alors que mon père... Mon père, c'est un monstre haï de tous.

Sabo reste silencieux un moment, et je tourne la tête vers lui. Il sourit.

-Portgas D. Ace... Ça sonne bien, dit-il en me regardant.

On rit, et je m'allonge. Je ferme les yeux. Le bruit de la Mer est apaisant, et je somnole longtemps. Je crois qu'à un moment, je fais un rêve dans lequel je suis un dragon, qui vole vers le large. Un signe que j'ai pris la bonne décision, peut-être...

J'ouvre les yeux. Sabo s'est endormi à côté de moi, et je le réveille doucement. Le soleil se lève sur les vagues. On reste là, à le contempler, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement sorti de l'eau, et on se relève en souriant. Aujourd'hui est un jour un peu particulier pour nous. On a prit nos résolutions, on a prit notre décision. On ne se contentera plus d'attendre le bon moment. On va agir. Et on va commencer dès maintenant.

_Dream, send me a sign,_

_Turn back the clock, give me some time._

_I need to break out and make a new name,_

_Let's open our eyes to the brand new day._

_It's the brand new day..._

C'est un nouveau jour.

C'est une nouvelle vie.


End file.
